the rings
by veronique2
Summary: JUstin finds a small box with rings inside. ( it's a brian/michael pairing) the fic is short but complete.


Title: THE RINGS  
  
US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: Justin found Rings in a Brian's drawer.   
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: thanks for Danielle who helps me again for this fic.  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
A week after the Rage party Justin was in the loft gathering his  
  
belongings, Brian wasn't there. He was getting annoyed because he  
  
was looking for a CD but couldn't find it. He opened a drawer hoping  
  
to find it and his hand brushed against something...there was a  
  
hidden compartment in the drawer. Opening it, he was surprised to  
  
find a small box.   
  
The box held two rings, Justin's heart jumped as he saw them.   
  
Hearing Brian entering the loft, he quickly put the box back where he  
  
had found it.  
  
Justin left but didn't go back to Ethan's apartment. Did those rings  
  
mean that Brian wanted to commit? He was mad at the thought because  
  
if it was true, he fucked everything by leaving with Ethan? The more  
  
he thought about it, the more angry he became at him and at Michael  
  
for betraying him.  
  
Justin thought of how he could fix things with Brian, he wanted to be  
  
with him and wanted Brian to give him the ring.  
  
Furious he went to Michael's store.  
  
"Justin!" Michael was surprised to see him.  
  
"It's all your fault Michael! You're such an asshole!" He yelled.  
  
Michael said nothing. He felt guilty, of course he knew that Justin  
  
was talking about what happened with Brian.  
  
"It's all fucked up and it's your fault! Brian belongs to me, I know  
  
that now. He bought us rings! He wants to commit to me. I saw the  
  
rings hidden away in his loft. I'm not giving up, I'll fix things  
  
between us. I just wanted to say one thing...stay out of my  
  
relationship with him!" Justin yelled and left.  
  
Michael was speechless. Brian bought rings because he wanted to  
  
commit to Justin? He didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.   
  
Fear shot through him as his heart ached. He closed the store and  
  
went home, he didn't want to think. Instead, he sat on his sofa and  
  
tried to read his comics.   
  
Ben arrived and immediately noticed something was wrong.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I saw Justin. It was all because of me. I destroyed Brian's  
  
relationship. He told me that Brian bought rings for them and if I  
  
hadn't interfered by telling what I saw, he and Brian would be  
  
committed together."  
  
Michael's voice cracked. Tears appeared in his eyes but he didn't  
  
want to let them go. Ben sat next to him.  
  
"I must fix what I destroyed. I knew that Brian had feelings for  
  
Justin but I didn't think it was so serious that he'd actually want  
  
to want to commit to him. What I have done Ben?" Michael's voice  
  
shook.  
  
Ben looked at Michael and put his hand on his face.  
  
"Michael, your part in their breakup isn't the only reason you feel  
  
so badly. I see it in your eyes, so much pain and hurt. You can  
  
cry, I understand, but you need to be honest with yourself."  
  
Michael looked into Ben's eyes and knew he had to let him go, leaning  
  
against him, Michael cried on Ben's shoulder.  
  
"He bought rings for Justin. I want to die Ben, it hurt's too much.   
  
I love him so much, it's like I m dying Ben."  
  
Michael cried and Ben held him tightly. It was the one thing he could  
  
do.   
  
****  
  
Brian was in his loft working on his computer when Justin entered.  
  
  
  
"Justin? What are you doing here? It's late, Ethan might think that  
  
you are cheating on him."  
  
"I saw the rings you bought Brian."  
  
Brian looked at Justin with in confusion.  
  
"What rings? I don't understand."  
  
Justin opened the drawer and took out the small box.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to commit to me Brian?"  
  
Brian looked at the small box in bewilderment, opened it, saw the  
  
rings and then smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh god! I completely forgot about these."  
  
"You forgot?"  
  
"You don't think seriously it was for you? It's not even your size!"  
  
Justin's heart broke.  
  
"I don't understand, why do you have them if they weren't for us?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't even remember I had them. It's been a long  
  
fucking time."  
  
"What do you mean? Explain it to me."  
  
"Your really annoying me Justin. Fine, I bought them 10 years ago  
  
one day when I get really high. I didn't know why I bought them, and  
  
have just kept them all this time."  
  
Justin smiled sadly.  
  
"You got them 10 years ago? For who? Michael?"  
  
"I told you I was high and didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"Tell me!" He demanded. "Was it for Michael?"  
  
Brian was getting angry and glared at Justin.  
  
"Like it was a surprise for you!"  
  
"I never had a chance with you, did I?"  
  
"Go back to your violinist."  
  
"I hate you Brian, you're a fucking asshole!"  
  
Brian stoop up quickly and took Justin in his arms.  
  
"I didn't mean that I don't like you sunshine." He said with a soft  
  
voice.  
  
Justin visibly calmed.  
  
"I told to Michael that you bought the rings for us. He turned pale  
  
when I said that." Justin said, stunning Brian and leaving the loft  
  
quickly.  
  
******  
  
Ben opened Michael's door when Brian said.  
  
"I need to see Mikey."  
  
"I don't think he can to see you right now Brian. He need's some  
  
peace after what Justin told him."  
  
"You don't understand, it's a fucking mistake. I never wanted to  
  
commit with Justin."  
  
"Oh, well...I understand but he's hurt. He loves you Brian, he told  
  
me that when we started dating."  
  
Brian was surprise to hear that, Ben continued.  
  
"He's been crying, he is badly hurt but it's better for him to  
  
realize that he must let you go. I won't let you in here and go to  
  
him if you don't love him back. It's not right. It's better that he  
  
lets his love for you die once and for all. So if you don't love him  
  
back, give him time to free himself and bury you in his heart."  
  
Brian's face darkened, Ben was right.  
  
"The truth is that I bought these rings 10 years ago, for Mikey and  
  
me."  
  
Ben let Brian in and watched as he went into Michael's bedroom,  
  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ben quietly picked up the phone and dialed, "I'd like to book a  
  
ticket to Tibet."   
  
the end. 


End file.
